Why Me? Part 2
by Victory's Wonder
Summary: The sequel to Why Me? Brittany has a secret she doesn't want the boys to know. Phil and Jerry return, but this time they go after someone else! Who is it? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Why Me? Part Two**

**Chapter One**

"What's wrong?!" Brittany shouted through her tears. "Jeannie...I'm pregnant!"

"You're p-pregnant?" she asked in shock.

Brittany's only response was to weep. Jeanette walked over to her sister and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, Britt. I'll help you through this." Jeanette pulled away and walked over to her bed. She looked under it and pulled out a cardboard box.

"J-Jeanette.. what's that?" Brittany was still crying but not as much.

Jeanette pulled a book out of the box… She walked back over to Brittany and handed it to her.

"What's this?" She looked at the title. It read: _Teen Pregnancy_.

"It's a pregnancy book. Look through it, okay?" Brittany nodded her head. "And, Brittany... you don't have to go through this alone," Jeanette said. She then left, thinking Brittany would want some time alone.

Brittany walked to her bed and laid down. She looked through the book making sure she didn't miss anything. She soon fell asleep.

***With the Boys***

"Alvin, give it back!" Theodore yelled as he chased his brother around room. He had taken Theodore's brownie.

"Reach for it," Alvin held the brownie above his head, watching his younger brother struggle to get the brownie with no luck.

Simon, after seeing all the commotion, walked behind Alvin and snatched away the brownie.

"Hey!" Alvin turned to look at his brother.

"Be nice to Theodore, Alvin." He walked around him and handed Theodore the brownie. He shoved it in his mouth and walked off.

***With Dave and Vinny***

They sat next to each other at a table down in the kitchen. They were talking about the kids.

"Dave, what about Alvin?" Vinny said as she sat her coffee mug on the table.

"What about him?" he replied.

"I know he seems fine on the outside, Dave, but what about on the inside?" Vinny was worried about her son more than anyone could imagine.

"What do you mean, Vinny?" He took another drink of his coffee.

"Dave, Alvin acts fine when he is around us. I know he isn't over what happened, and I don't think Brittany is either." Vinny stood up and walked upstairs leaving Dave to think.

***At the Miller's House***

"Jeanette, what's wrong with Brittany?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany was in the bathroom throwing up.

_How am I supposed to tell her that Brittany's pregnant? _Jeanette panicked.

"She's just sick is all." Jeanette hated lying to her sister. _It won't hurt to let Eleanor know?_

"Come with me." Eleanor followed Jeanette into their room to checked to see if anyone followed and shut the door.

"Eleanor, if I tell you this, promise you won't tell." Jeanette looked at her sister.

"I won't," Eleanor replied.

"Ellie, Brittany's pregnant."

***With the Boys***

Alvin, Simon and Theodore were all sitting on the couch watching TV when Vinny walked in.

"Boys, come give your momma a hug. I have to go now." Her three boys ran to her and hugged her. No one noticed Dave standing in the doorway.

"Hope to see you soon, Vinny," Dave said as he opened the door for her.

"You will, Dave. I'll be back on Friday."

"Bye, Mom!" the boys said in unison. "We love you!"

"Bye, boys! I love you, too!" she called as she got in her car and drove off.

**This is chapter 1 of Why Me Part 2.R&R.I do not own the Chipmunks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"She's pr..!" Eleanor didn't have time to finish her sentence, because Jeanette put her hand over her mouth.

"Keep it down, Ellie!" Jeanette hissed. "Miss Miller still doesn't know."

Jeanette removed her hand from Eleanor's mouth.

"Jeanette?" she asked.

"What?"

Eleanor looked at Jeanette. _Just ask already!_

"Do you know who the father is?" she asked.

Jeanette's face went white as if she had just seen a ghost. _Oh no! I never thought of that!_

Brittany walked out of the bathroom holding her stomach. She went to her room and laid down on her bed. She didn't notice her sisters on Jeanette's bed.

"Brittany?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany turned over to look at her sisters.

"Yes, Eleanor." She didn't want to sound rude.

"Well,uh..um..."

"Spit it out, Ellie!" She was tired of waiting.

"Do you know who the father is?" she asked.

Brittany's eyes went vacant, and she buried her head into her pillow. _Alvin's dad could be my baby's father or his uncle! Should I keep the baby? _The thought made her cry even harder.

Eleanor walked over to her sister and began to rub her back. Jeanette followed close behind and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I'm sorry, Britt. I shouldn't of asked you," Eleanor said. She didn't mean to make Brittany upset. She was just curious.

"No... it's okay, Ellie," Brittany replied after she turned to lay on her back.

"Um.. do you know?"

"I might have a good guess."

***With the Boys***

Alvin was laying on his bed channel surfing.

"Nope... no good... saw it...," he said as he changed the channel.

When he changed the channel again, he realized it was a program on Teen Pregnancy.

He didn't think anything of it, until he thought of his father and uncle as they took Brittany to the bedroom.

_Is Brittany pregnant? No, no... that would be dad or uncle... the father of my best friend's baby? She isn't pregnant! Is she? _The thought wouldn't go away.

Alvin got off his bed and ran out of the room. He needed to talk to someone. Maybe he could talk to Dave about it. He hoped he could help.

When Alvin got into the living room he saw Dave sitting on the couch reading.

"Dave?"

Dave looked over and saw Alvin standing there with his hands behind his back. _He looks nervous, _Dave thought.

"What is it, Alvin?"

"We need to talk."

***With the girls***

"Then tell me... please?" Eleanor wanted to know Brittany's guess... Whatever it was, she knew it would be bad.

"Okay. I think it might be..."

"Girls, dinner!" Miss Miller yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!"Jeanette responded.

"Tell you later," Brittany said as she nearly ran downstairs. She was so hungry and needed to eat.

***With the Boys***

"Remember when me and Brittany were kidnapped by Jerry and Phil?" Alvin knew that was a stupid question, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Dave replied.

"You don't think Brittany could be pregnant... do you?" he asked.

Dave never thought of that. He didn't think that it was possible. She was only fifteen, but girls younger than her have had babies. He thought about it and realized that it was more than a possibility.

"I need to call Miss Miller," he said and ran for the phone.

**Did you like it?  
Tell me in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

***At the Miller's House***

Brittany was laying on her bed listening to her Ipod. It was the color pink, her favorite. She didn't really want to listen to the music. She was just bored. Eleanor was at her cooking class, while Jeanette was at the library. The boys were recording a new song at the studio. So, it was just her and Miss Miller.

You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift

Boom Boom Pow - Black Eyed Peas

Baby - Justin Bieber

_Ooooh here is a good one!_ she thought. Listening to Justin Bieber always cheered her up.

You know you love me. I know you care. Just shout whenever. And I'll be there.

You want my love. You want my heart. And we will never ever ever be apart.

We'll be an item, Girl, quit playin' Were just friends. What are you sayin'.

Said there's another look right in my eyes. My first love broke my heart for the first time and I was like...

Baby, baby, baby... Oooh.... Like baby, baby, baby.. Nooo, Like baby, baby, baby..Oooh.... I thought you'd always be mine... mine

Baby, baby, baby.. Oooh... Like baby, baby...

Brittany heard her name being called. She lifted her head off of her pillow and pulled out her earphones.

"Brittany!" she heard Miss Miller yell.

She got off her bed and ran downstairs. She looked around frantically. _Nothing's wrong? _she thought.

"Brittany, come with me," Miss Miller ordered. Brittany swiftly threw on her shoes and followed Miss Miller out the door.

"Miss Miller... what's wrong?" she asked when they finally got in the car.

"Brittany... you could be pregnant!" she screeched. She pulled out of the drive and sped off down the rode.

Brittany's stomach turned. Not because of Miss Miller's crazy driving, but because she knew she was going to have to face Miss Miller some time. She new she should've told Miss Miller, but she didn't know how.

"Miss Miller? I-I'm pr..." her voice was just above a whisper. She felt like she was going to puke. _Just say it! She gonna find out sooner or later!_

She turned her head to look at Miss Miller.

"Miss Miller? I-I'm pregnant!" she finally yelled out.

"YOU'RE WHAT!!" the car came to a sudden stop. Thankfully, Miss Miller's driving wasn't very fast. She usually drove no faster than 30. It was just she would jerk the wheel every now and again, and it would freak you out.

Brittany turned her head away from Miss Miller. She didn't expect her to yell...well, maybe she did. But still!!

Miss Miller turned the car around and drove back home. Neither spoke the entire drive. Brittany was afraid to, and Miss Miller was just pissed! She wanted to kill the man or men that did that to her daughter.

She parked the car, and they both got out. When they were inside, Miss Miller sat down on the couch and started to cry. Brittany sat next to her.

"Brittany? Is this true?" She eyed her daughter curiously. Her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Yes." Brittany didn't know what else to say.

"I'm calling David," she responded.

***At the Seville's House***

Alvin was lying on his bed. Nothing was on TV. Music! That's what he could do..listen to music! He pulled his red Ipod out of his dresser drawer and put on the ear phones.

Girl, you really got me now. You got me so I don't know where I'm goin'.

Girl, you really got me now. You got me so I can't sleep at night.

Girl, you really got me now. You got me so I don't know where I'm goin' yeah. Oh yeah, you really got me now. You got me so...

"Alvin!" he heard Dave call his name.

He pulled off his head phones and ran down the stairs. _I didn't do anything! Did I? Oh well... I'll blame it on Simon._

He ran into living room and was greeted by Dave, Miss Miller and Brittany. Brittany's eyes were red from crying, and so was Miss Miller's. Dave had a stern yet worried expression. _What's going on? _he thought.

"Alvin," Dave had said. He looked like he was going to throw up.

Alvin nodded for him to go on.

"How should I say this?" he questioned himself. Dave scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Alvin, Brittany's pregnant." Alvin stood there in shock. _Brittany's pregnant!_

"Dave... I'm gonna kill him!" Alvin said, his voice full of anger.

"Alvin, you cant kill the baby!" Brittany yelled.

Alvin began to calm down a little. _The baby?They think I meant the baby?_

"No, no, no, no, no.. not the baby! Jerry and Phil!"

"Alvin, be serious,''Dave said. He lead Alvin to the couch and sat next to him. Dave on the left, Miss Miller on the right. Brittany remained standing.

"Alvin, dear," Miss Miller said. "You don't mean that."

Alvin shook his head no and turned to Dave.

"Sorry I blew up like that," he said.

"Alvin, they're in prison." Dave replied. "For fifteen years."

Little did they know, they were about to experience something terrible.

***Outside***

"Are you ready, Phil?" Jerry asked.

"Sure am, Jerry," he replied.

Phil started the van and slowly drove down the road. Jerry's window was rolled down an inch from the top. He lifted his gun and aimed it out the window and shot.

-Bang-

Once.

-Bang-

Twice.

**Hope you liked it.  
****Tell me in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I posted an authors note saying I had writers block.  
After I posted it,I thought of an idea.  
Sorry.**

**Here's my story.**

**I own nothing.**

**Alvin's POV**

"Brittany!" I yelled as I ran over to where she was lying. A bullet went into her stomach.

I shook her arm... Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't it have been me?

"Alvin, the paramedics are on their way!" Dave said as he bent down next to her and checked for a pulse.

"She's got one, but it's weak," he informed me. I could feel tears form in my eyes.

I looked over and saw Miss Miller was standing behind Dave crying.

I heard a sound. Miss Miller ran to the door and let the paramedics in. They put Brittany on a stretcher and put her in the back of the ambulance.

"I want to go with her." I heard Miss Miller say.

They let her go, while Dave and I got into Dave's car followed the ambulance to the hospital. They took her to the emergency entrance. We had to use the front entrance.

Once we got inside, we headed straight for the front desk.

"We're looking for Brittany Miller," Dave said.

Right then we saw Miss Miller.

"David." He ran up to her and hugged her.

"Miss Miller...where is Brittany?" I asked. I hoped she was okay.

"They're working on her now, Alvin."

We walked into the waiting room and sat down. I looked and saw Miss Miller still crying, while Dave was trying to comfort her. I was just sitting on the other side of the row of chairs. My vision had became blurry as I let silent tears fall down my face like a waterfall.

"Dave...where are you going?" I asked as I realized Dave starting to leave the room.

"I'm gonna call Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette on their cell phones," he responded.

"Why?"

"I need to let them know where we are, Alvin. I'm gonna see if Claire will watch them. I don't know how long we'll be here."

Simon was at the library. Teddy was at the ice cream shop, but Eleanor and Jeanette I had no idea.

"Okay," I said as I wiped a stray tear away.

"And Alvin...Brittany going to be fine," he said then walked outside.

***At Claire's House***

Simon and Jeanette sat on the couch quietly, and Eleanor and Theodore sat on the floor drawing a picture.

"Guys, I brought you some hot chocolate," Claire said as she sat the tray with the mugs on the coffee table.

They all thank her and began drinking the hot chocolate. It had been two full hours since Dave called last and told Claire what had happened.

"Do you think Brittany's okay?" asked Eleanor.

"Of course she's okay, Ellie," Jeanette said as she pulled her sister into a one armed hug.

"I'm sure she's just fine, Eleanor." Claire didn't know what else to say.

"It's late guys, and you need to get some sleep," she said.

"Can we sleep in here?" Theodore asked.

"Sure."

Claire brought two blankets and pillows.

"Sorry, guys... it's all I have."

"That's fine," Jeanette said.

They laid one blanket on the floor and put the pillow down the lied down and covered themselves with the other blanket.

None of them got any sleep that night. They were all too worried about Brittany.

***At the Hospital***

One of the nurses brought in a few blankets and pillows for Dave, Miss Miller and Alvin. Dave was insisting Alvin go stay at Claire's, but he wouldn't have it.

They all covered themselves with the blankets in their chairs and tried to sleep but the seats were not that comfortable, not to mention the fact that they were all worried about Brittany's fate.

Alvin let more silent tears fall. _You can make it, Britt. I know you can. You're a fighter!_

**Open to any ideas.R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Well... Brittany got out of the hospital the day before. She was still recovering, but she's doing much better.

"Hey Brittany," Alvin said to her as he walked in her room.

"Hi, Alvin," she greeted back.

He was so nervous. So many questions he wanted to ask, but only one stood out. How was the _baby_?

"Britt?" he said as he sat on the edge of her bed next to her. She looked as if she had been crying.

"Yes, Alvin," she replied.

"Um, I'm just wondering..." he stopped mid-sentence. He didn't know how to ask her.

"What is it?" Brittany asked.

"Um, Britt...w-what did the d-doctors say about the b-baby?"

"The baby...died!" She began to cry again, and Alvin held her.

***With Simon and Jeanette***

Simon was sitting on Jeanette's bed. He was doing his best to comfort Jeanette.

"It's okay, Jeannie," he said rubbing her back with his hand.

"N-No, S-Simon... it's n-not," she said back.

She looked up at Simon, her eyes red and puffy, and began to cry harder.

"Shhh... Jeanette, everything is gonna be fine," he said.

"Why did the baby have to die?"

***With Theodore and Eleanor***

They were sitting on the couch in the living room. Eleanor was crying her heart out.

"That stupid man!" she said harshly. She didn't sound like the Ellie everyone knew.

"Calm down, Ellie," Theodore said calmly.

"No, Teddy! I want to kill the man that did this!" she almost yelled.

He put a comforting arm around her. He didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet.

**I know it's short ,but I'm a little stuck. Any ideas? At all! Come on...help me out here! When I get 5 reviews I'll update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Alvin's POV**

I can't believe the baby died. I know it wouldn't have been good if she had the baby. The reporters would be all over it. Brittany Miller having Alvin Seville's dad's baby! She told me my dad was the only one doing stuff to her in the bedroom just a few weeks ago.

"What am I gonna do?" I asked myself.

"Alvin?" I heard Dave say from my door.

"What?"

I didn't really want to talk. I just wanted everyone to leave me alone! Is that too much to ask for?

"Are you okay?" he asked, coming into my room.

He sat on the edge of my bed and looked at me.

"I'm fine, Dave." Why couldn't he just go already? I don't want to be rude, but gosh!

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me.

"I said I'm fine!" I half yelled.

Dave was taken back at what I said. He had a stern look on his face.

"Alvin, I understand that you're upset but.."

"No, Dave! I'm not upset! I'm glad she didn't have MY dad's baby!" tears fell down my face.

What am I saying? Brittany was devastated that the baby died, and so was Eleanor and Jeanette.

Dave hugged me tight. I think he knew I didn't mean what I had said. I hope he did anyways.

"D-Dave..I d-didn't m-mean..."

I couldn't look him in face. Somehow, I was afraid to.

"Alvin, I know you didn't mean it." He pulled my face up to look him in the eyes with his free hand.

"Supper is ready. Come down when you feel like it." He let me go and stood up.

I saw him glance back at me. I didn't look back up. He turned his head and went back downstairs.

I heard my stomach growl. I guess I was hungrier than I thought. I got off my bed and went downstairs to the dining room. Everyone was at the table eating.

"Hi, Alvin." Simon and Theodore greeted.

I nodded my head and sat in my seat. Meatloaf? It's okay, I guess?

***Miller's House***

Brittany was crying into her pillow. She didn't want the baby to die, but she didn't want to have Jerry's baby either.

"Why me?" she asked herself over and over out loud.

_I didn't want to have his baby, but the poor baby didn't deserve to die! _She thought.

Brittany buried her face farther into her pillow. _God, Britt, get a hold of yourself!_

She got off her bed and went into her bathroom. She was the only one home. Jeanette was at the library, and Eleanor was at the grocery store shopping with Miss Miller.

She looked in the cabinet and found what she was looking for, a blade for a razor.

_It won't hurt to try this one time. Just once. Unless it helps._ she thought.

Brittany held her left arm out in front of her. She pulled the blade across her arm and felt a stinging sensation!

She looked down at her arm. The blood oozed out of the cut.

_That wasn't so bad_, she thought.

She pulled the blade across her flesh again. She heard the door open from downstairs. She washed off the blade and put it back in the cabinet. She poured alcohol over her cuts.

_Ow... god, it burns!_ She dried her arm and looked at it. Brittany saw the fresh scars on her arm.

"Brittany!" she heard Jeanette yell from down the stairs.

Brittany pulled her shirt sleeve down and ran downstairs to her sister.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

Jeanette stared at her for a few seconds then shook her head.

"Just wanted to make sure you were here," she said and walked off to her room.

_That was close._

**Okay, that was my chapter.**

**Ugh... no one is reviewing anymore. Until I get at least 5 reviews, I'm not going to update!  
Sorry, drastic times calls for drastic measures.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ooooookaaaaaaaaay! So... here is Chapter 7! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 7**

**At School***

**Alvin's POV**

Great..just great! There are rumors going around now. People are saying that I got Brittany pregnant. Someone else said it was Simon.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

I leaned my head against my locker. I didn't feel like going to class today.

Poor Brittany. I wonder what going on with her right now?

**Brittany's POV**

Why do people have to be so mean? One minute I'm minding my own business just walking to class. The next, a bunch of girls are pushing me around and calling me names! I already punched Patricia in the face. Who cares if I get in trouble? Not me!

"Next...English." I slumped against my locker and looked at the floor.

I could hear some girls laughing and whispering to each other. Obviously talking about me.

"Whore," Patricia said as she walked by me. She stopped a few feet away from me.

Her friends just laughed. Even Lizzi! She used to be by best friend!

Patricia walked over to me and looked me in the eye.

"Brittany.. do you think the baby would have looked more like Alvin or Simon?" she asked. I guess she didn't learn her lesson last time.

I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and raised my fist....

**Alvin's POV**

"Fight... fight..." I could here people chanting down the hall.

I sped off down the hall toward the crowd of people. Brittany was on top of Patricia beating in her face! I didn't know she could punch like that. Looks like it really hurts.

Patricia's face was covered in her own blood.

"Hey!" I yelled.

I couldn't let this go on. I ran to Brittany and pulled her off Patricia.

"Let me go!" she screamed at me. "I'm not finished with her yet!"

**No one's POV**

Alvin pushed Brittany against a locker and held her back.

"Brittany, calm down," Alvin said softly.

Brittany began to cry, and Alvin embraced her. The teacher ran around the corner to Patricia. _She's still alive._ Alvin thought.

"Brittany Miller," said Mr. Talbot over the intercom. "Please, report to the office immediately! Brittany Miller to the office immediately!"

He let Brittany go and watched her walk down the hall.

***At the Miller's House***

Brittany was lying on the bed. Her head was buried in her pillow.

_What now? I'm grounded for a frickin' month!_ she thought.

She got off her bed and walked into the bathroom. She looked around for a moment then found what she was searching for. The blade for a razor.

She held out her right arm and pulled the blade across her tender skin. The blood oozed from the cut.

_Not that bad._ she thought. _Just one more time, and I'll stop._

She pulled the blade over her skin again.

"Brittany! What are you doing?" she heard Jeanette yell from the doorway.

"Uh, um.. nothing." She knew that wouldn't work. Jeanette had just saw what happened.

Jeanette went to Brittany and cleaned her arm. She bandaged it up and pulled Brittany downstairs.

"Miss Miller," Jeanette said when they got in to the living room. "We need to talk."

***At the Seville's***

Dave was on the phone with Miss Miller in the kitchen. He was calm at first, but then he had shock all over his face.

Alvin started to walk in the kitchen but stopped in the doorway. He leaded against the frame. Dave was turned away.

"She what!?" he yelled into the phone.

He waited a moment listening to her response.

"Why is she cutting herself?" he whispered again.

_She's cutting herself!_ Alvin thought.

Dave hung up the phone and turned around. Alvin looked up and saw Dave staring at him.

"I guess you heard, huh?" Dave asked.

He and Alvin walked in the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Yeah," Alvin finally replied.

Dave put his hand firmly on Alvin's shoulder.

"Alvin, Brittany's just having a hard time right now," Dave soothed.

"I know."

"Remember when you first moved in with me? You were so afraid." Dave removed his hand from Alvin's shoulder.

"I was not..." Alvin argued back. "Okay, maybe I was."

"Exactly. You used to do the same thing."

"Yeah." Dave turned on the TV.

"But it stopped when we got you help. You were only 13, Alvin. That was 3 years ago."

Alvin looked down at his lap and shuffled his feet.

"Give her time. Maybe she's being pushed around at school."

_I guess he was never told about the fight?_ Alvin thought. He decided not to tell and just drop it.

"Okay, Dave." Alvin stood up and walked to his room.

He laid down on his bed and got his mp3 player. He put on the earphones and turned it on.

Hey, slow down  
What do you want from me?  
What do you want from me?

Yeah, I'm afraid  
What do you want from me?  
What do you want from me?

As the song continued Alvin let silent tears fall down his face.

**Soooo.. that was my chapter. Watcha think of it? Tell me. Tell me. In reviews. If I get 5 reviews I will update. If not.. I'll make you wait longer. Sorry to be mean. Just review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I finally wrote this chapter. I couldn't wait on 5 reviews. Well, here it is.**

**Chapter Eight**

The next day, at the Seville's house, everyone was getting ready for school.

Alvin was hogging the bathroom.. as usual, Simon was waiting on Alvin.. of course, and Theodore was using the downstairs bathroom.

Dave was in the kitchen making breakfast.

He was humming a soft tune, while making the double chocolate chip pancakes.. it was the boys favorite.

He heard faint yelling coming from up the stairs.

"Alvin, hurry up! I need the bathroom!" he heard Simon yell.

Theodore ran up the stairs toward his brothers.

"Simon, you can use the other bathroom now." He told him calmly.

No matter how mad someone was, Theodore always found a way to calm them down.

"Thank you, Teddy." Simon called over his shoulder already running for the bathroom.

Theodore walked back downstairs and sat at the dining room table. Dave turned to him and sat his plate in front of him. Theodore automatically began eating his food.

"This is great, Dave," he replied with a mouth full of food.

Alvin and Simon walked in and sat down opposite to each other. Dave sat their plates in front of them and they began to eat. Dave got a cup of coffee and sat down in front of Theodore.

"Boys you need to get going now. If you don't you will be late," he said, while looking at the clock on the wall.

"Bye Dave," they said in unison and ran out the door. They met the Chipettes on the sidewalk and started walking to school.

The boys were wearing their usual clothes. Alvin had on a red hoody and jeans, while Simon had on a blue hoody and jeans. Theodore had on a green hoody and jeans.

The Chipettes were a different story. Eleanor was wearing a spring green dress, and Jeanette was wearing a purple sweater and blue plaid skirt. Brittany was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black jeans. She hated black!

Alvin ran up beside her. Simon and Theodore did the same with their counterparts. In front of him was not the Brittany he knew. It was a stranger.

"B-Brittany.. what happened to you?" he asked.

She gave him a deadly stare.

"What happened to me?" she asked.

They finally made it to the school and were walking inside.

"Yes, what happened to you? Why are you dressed like a...." he didn't have time to finish.

Brittany took off running. She didn't look back. She ran to her locker and stood there.

_Lets just get the day over with,_ she thought. She could hear a few girls whispering and giggling behind her. She paid it no attention. She was used to it.

She opened her locker and pulled out her English book and a folder. She hated that class.

_Oh no!_ she saw Patricia walking toward her. Her face was still bruised where Brittany had hit her numerous times, and her nose was broken.

"Brittany," she said flatly.

"Patricia," she replied back. She held her stuff close to her chest.

"Brittany," Patricia said with fake joy. "I love the new look. It makes you look.. worse than before." Her voice got lower at the last few words.

"You know what.." Brittany was about to tell her off when she heard the school bell sound. _Saved by the bell._

Brittany hurried to class and took a seat. She wasn't really paying attention to the teacher. She was thinking of a song she had heard that morning on TV.

Hey, slow down. What do you want from me?  
What do you want from me?

Yeah, I'm afraid. What do you want from me?  
What do you want from me?

There might have been some trouble.  
I don't give myself away.  
Oh, what's it gonna take I didn't give a damn.

But now here we are.  
So, what do you want from me?  
What do you want from me?

The lyrics sort of attached to her. She couldn't stop thinking about that song.

"Brittany!" Miss Kindel snapped.

She slapped her ruler against Brittany's table causing her to jump.

"Yes, ma'am?" Brittany asked.

"Pay... attention!" She turned and walked to the front of the class ans continued with the lesson.

Brittany could hear a few people snickering in the back.

After school finally ended, and everyone was back home, Brittany was upstairs in her room. She felt a buzz in her pocket and realized it was her phone. Alvin was texting her.

_What was with you earlier? Why did you run off?_ - Al

She thought for a moment and text back.

_Meet me at the park in ten minutes. _- Britt

She didn't wait for a response. She left her phone on her bed and pulled on her shoes.

"Miss Miller, I'm going to meet Alvin," she called over her shoulder and ran out the door.

She sat patiently on a park bench.

_Should I tell him?_ she thought. _Should I tell him about the scars?_

She didn't know he already knew.

"Britt." She looked over and saw Alvin walking toward her.

_Now or never,_ she thought.

He sat next to her on the bench.

"Alvin." He looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Um, well.. I need to show you something." She lifted up her sleeve and revealed her scars.

"Um, Britt.. I know you did that," he said to her.

She looked at him in astonishment. She didn't expect that.

"H-How?"

"I heard Dave on the phone with Miss Miller yesterday." He spoke low. "And I used to do the same thing, when I first moved in with Dave."

"Alvin..." Brittany was cut off by some rustling in the bushes behind them.

"What was that?!" she asked frantically.

Alvin turned and looked at the bush. It was around ten feet away or less.

They both shrugged it off. Alvin turned back around.

Neither kids knew they were being watched.

Two men in black were sitting on a bench pretending to read a magazine. They were far back enough that Alvin and Brittany would not notice them but close enough so they had a good view.

"I can't take it anymore!" Phil said. "We been in hiding like this for days now."

"I know.. believe me, I know." Jerry responded. "I don't want his either, but we can't risk being caught. It was hard getting out of that prison, but we did. Just wait a little longer, and we can have our fun with those kids again."

Jerry gestured toward Alvin and Brittany.

"Alright.. but I'm not waiting long." Both men stood and walked to the black van parked behind them and drove off.

**So, that was mah chapter. Hope you liked it. Im open to any ideas. R&R. No flames. This time how about 3 reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so here is my chapter 9. Really hope you like it. And sorry it's so short.**

**This is really annoying! I know people are reading, but no ones reviewing! **

**Chapter 9**

''Alright Phil, there they are.'' Jerry pointed toward the Seville's house.

''How about we change things up a little?'' Phil ran toward the Seville house and knocked on the door. Jerry followed behind him.

''Dude what are you..'' the door opened and revealed Alvin standing there.

His eyes grew wide and he tried to slam the door. Phil put his foot in the way and stopped it.

Alvin, panicking, ran to his brothers room. He and Theodore were the only ones home. Dave was at work and Simon was at the Miller's.

Phil and Jerry followed closely behind Alvin.

Alvin shut and locked the door as fast as he could. He ran to Theodore and held him close. The only way to escape was out the window, but it was too far down.

''Just you wait..'' Phil yelled.

Jerry motioned for him to stand back so he did. Jerry gave the door a hard kick and busted the lock.

''Alvin!'' Theodore cried hugging to Alvin as tight as he could manage.

''Get the young one.'' Jerry ordered. ''I'll take care of Alvin.''

Phil went to Theodore and pried him away from Alvin.

''No! Leave him alone! Take me!'' Alvin yelled.

Phil managed to get Theodore away from Alvin. He held a knife to his throught. Theodore was to afraid to move.

Jerry pushed Alvin against the wall and smacked him hard across the face. His nose began to bleed instantly. His eyes started to water.

''Alvin! Help!'' Theodore screamed. Tears ran freely down his face.

''Teddy!'' Jerry grabbed Alvin by the hair of his head. Alvin screamed out in pain. Jerry slammed his head against the wall. His head hit so hard it knocked him out cold.

Phil pulled him outside and pushed him inside the back of the van. Theodore tried to open the door, but it was on child proof.

Jerry came running outside and got in the drivers seat while Phil got in on the passangers side. Jerry started the car and drove off down the rode.

Theodore banged on the window with his fist. He knew that wouldn't help, but it was worth a try.

''Hey,'' Phil yelled at him, ''you stop that!''

Phil held up a gun and pointed it at Theodore. He stopped hitting the window and sat back down in the seat.

He wanted to be back at home. To be in Dave's arms again or even Alvin's.

He looked out the back window and saw his house get smaller and smaller from distance. _I want to go home!_ he thought.

**Well? What do ya think? Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me in reviews.**

**I love reviews.**

**Still open to ANY ideas!!!**

**3 reviews and I'll update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please do NOT get mad at me for this chapter! If your wondering why, all you gotta do is read it. Well, here it is.**

**Chapter 10**

"Come here, you little twerp!" Jerry yelled.

He opened the van door and grabbed Theodore by the hair. Theodore yelped in return. He pulled him out of the car and let go of his hair. Phil grabbed Theodore's arm and pulled him inside.

Phil pushed Theodore inside of a white room, and he fell to the floor. The only thing in it was a small mattress in the corner. The window was blocked by wood, and there was no way out.

"Hope you like it here. Your gonna be here for a while." He flashed him a toothy grin. His teeth were a nasty yellow.

Phil shut the door and walked away leaving Theodore in the room alone. _What are they gonna do to me?_ he thought.

He looked around and observed everything around him. Just a mattress. He began to silently cry.

He crawled over to the mattress and sat on it. He yawned and lied down on the bed. He wasn't tired.. he was more like afraid, but he didn't want to sit on the floor. There were stains all over it! Who knows where they came from?

He heard a thumping on the other side of the door. Jerry walked in with a belt in his hand. Theodore backed away as far as he could, but his back hit the wall corner. He was trapped!

"Don't try to run, kid. There ain't nowhere to go." He pulled Theodore up by his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"N-No.. p-please don't hurt m-me." he begged.

Jerry let out an devilish laugh. He grabbed Theodore's left shoulder and turned him around. Now his front was toward the wall. He folded the belt and held Theodore against the wall with his left hand.

-Whack!-

"Ow!" he yelled out. The belt went across his lower back.

-Whack!-

"I'll be back later... and that's a promise." He left the room. Then he shut and locked the door behind him.

Theodore crawled back over to the mattress and sat on the edge. A terrible pain shot through his lower back. He bit his bottom lip to hold back his scream. He was afraid of what Jerry was gonna do when he got back.

***At The Seville's***

"Alvin, we're back." Dave hollered. Simon followed behind him. He had picked up Simon from the Miller's house on his way back from work.

"Alvin," he yelled again getting no response.

"Hey, Alvin!" Simon yelled this time.

He heard a faint whimper come from upstairs. Dave and Simon looked at each other once and ran upstairs.

"Alvin?" Dave asked.

He heard a soft moan coming from Theodore's room. He opened the door and saw Alvin lying on the floor. His eyes were closed, he had blood on his face from when Jerry hit him, and a puddle of blood behind his head.

"Alvin!" Dave and Simon screamed out in terror.

Simon pulled out his cell phone and called for an ambulance. Dave rushed over to where Alvin was and knelt down next to him.

"Alvin," he asked in shock and disbelief, "what happened to you?"

**I hope you don't hate me for what happened to Theodore. Well, go on.. review!**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Mad?**

**Love it?**

**Tell me.... in reviews!**

**Say... four reviews and I'll update.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a really sad chapter. Make sure you have tissue. I do not own AATC or BATC.**

**Now... on with the story!**

**Chapter 11**

Theodore heard a loud thud come from the other side of the door. The door shot open and revealed Phil standing there with a small switch blade knife.

"P-Please d-don't hurt m-me," Theodore begged.

He began to scoot away from Phil, until he bumped into the wall. _Oh no! _he thought.

"Now.. why would I ever hurt you?" he asked in a threatening tone and a devilish grin.

Jerry came in the room and looked at Theodore. He walked over and stood next to him.

"P-Please!" Theodore begged again.

Phil threw the knife to Jerry and walked to Theodore. He pulled him up by his hair and pushed him against the wall so his back was turned to them.

"Stop moving!" Jerry ordered.

He did as he was told, afraid of what they were going to do.

Phil held Theodore's hands against the wall with one hand and lifted the back of his shirt with the other.

"No! Please no!" Theodore yelled.

Jerry pulled the blade across his back. He could feel the blood ooze from the cut.

"Stop!" Theodore yelled out.

He tried to pull away with no luck. Phil was too strong and even if he did he wouldn't be able to get away.

"You scream one more time I'll cut it deeper!" Jerry laughed evilly and cut his skin again.

Theodore bit his lip, trying to hold back a scream. The pain was unbearable. He began to silently cry.

Jerry pulled the blade across his skin one last time. Phil let him go, and Theodore fell to the floor.

"We will be back... and that's a promise." Phil told him, and then they both left the room.

Theodore picked himself off of the ground and crawled over to the mattress. He felt the blood soak through the back of his shirt.

"I want to go home," he whispered. "I want to be in Dave's arms. Even Alvin's or Simon's. I miss them so much."

He looked over to where a window should have been and cried even harder.

***At the Seville's***

"Alvin, please, you need to go to the doctor," Dave pleaded.

Alvin had a gash on the back of his head. It wasn't deep but it was long.

"No, Dave, I'm fine," Alvin replied a little dazed. "Don't worry about me. We need to worry about Teddy."

"Alvin you need to go to the hospital!" Simon almost yelled.

"No..." Alvin was cut short by someone knocking at the door.

They all went downstairs to answer it. Alvin opened the door and was greeted with Jerry pointing a gun at him. His eyes widened in shock.

"Hey..." Phil pointed a gun toward Dave and Simon.

Phil walked inside the house and started circling around Simon and Dave.

"You know... we could take this one," he said motioning to Simon.

"Nah, I still think we should take Alvin, but I'll think about it," Jerry replied.

Phil stopped moving and hit Dave on the back of the head with his gun. Not to hurt him but to knock him out. Dave fell to the floor.

"D-Dave," Simon whispered.

"Shut it!" Phil held the gun to Simon's head.

"No... leave him alone!" Alvin screamed.

Jerry pulled the gun away from Alvin and grabbed him by his collar so they were nose-to-nose.

"You can't order me around, kid!" Jerry hissed.

His breath smelled like a mix of beer and cigarettes.

Alvin turned his head away and made a face from the smell.

Jerry let go of Alvin and grabbed him by the arm. He dragged Alvin outside to the van.

"N-No!" Alvin yelled.

He tried to pull away but Jerry had a firm grip on his arm. He shoved Alvin inside of the van and got in the driver's seat.

Phil came running outside and got in on the passenger's side.

Jerry started up the car and drove off.

"What did you do to the nerdy one?" Jerry asked.

Phil grinned and replied, "Don't worry about him. I took care of him."

They both laughed like it was a hilarious joke. Alvin's eyes widened at the thought of what he could have done to Simon, but he didn't dare to speak. He knew better. If you give them too much trouble they will beat you to a pulp.

***With Theodore***

Theodore had finally stopped crying and was almost asleep when he heard a thud.

He heard another loud thud come from outside of the door. He panicked and began to back away. He stopped when he was at the wall.

"No!" he heard a familiar voice.

"Shut up!" he heard Jerry order.

The door swung open and revealed Phil. Jerry came into view and Theodore saw that he had a hold on Alvin's right arm.

"Let me go!" Alvin yelled.

"Get in there, and shut the hell up!" Phil yelled.

Jerry pushed Alvin and he fell to the ground. Alvin hadn't noticed Theodore's presence.

Phil shut the door and they both left.

Alvin pushed himself up in to a seated position and looked around. He finally saw Theodore.

"Teddy?" Alvin asked.

He saw tears form in Alvin's eyes. Was Alvin crying? He never cries.

"A-Alvin."

Alvin stood up and ran to Theodore. He sat down next to his brother and started to give him a hug when he saw the blood stain on the back of his shirt.

"Theo... what did they do to you?" Alvin asked.

Alvin raised the back of his shirt and saw the cuts on his back.

"Theodore..." Alvin stopped talking and pulled his brother close.

He held Theodore in a one armed hug and stroked his hair. Theodore laid his head on Alvin's shoulder and began to cry.

"Alvin?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Alvin continued to stroke his hair.

"W-Will we ever g-get home?" he asked.

Alvin pondered the question for a moment. He wasn't sure about what he should say.

"I promise, me and you both are going to go home. I don't know when and I don't know how, but we will. Okay?"

Theodore nodded his head and asked again. "Will you sing to me?"

"Sure... what song?"

"Beautiful Memories."

"Alright then."

Alvin leaned against the wall bringing Theodore with him. He got himself comfortable and began to sing quietly into his ear.

_We should remember all past faces, _  
_Fond recollections none can compare._  
_If someone leaves us, just remember, _  
_Yours so much richer for all that you shared._  
_So look back with love, don't despair_

_Beautiful memories last a lifetime, _  
_They're beside you everyday._  
_Beautiful memories of our old friends, _  
_Goes to our hearts, they will stay._

_Yes we will miss them, but remember, _  
_All of the good times, all that you done._  
_Their warmth and their laughter, heartfelt moments, _  
_These should be savored like golden sun._  
_The best of your dreams are to come_

_Beautiful memories last a lifetime, _  
_They're beside you everyday._  
_Beautiful memories of our old friends, _  
_Goes to our hearts, they will stay._

_Beautiful memories last a lifetime, _  
_They're beside you everyday._  
_Beautiful memories of our old friends, _  
_Goes to our hearts, they will stay._

_Goes to our hearts, they will stay._

**Did you think it was sad? I sure did. I almost cried when I wrote it! Please don't be mad at me for what happened to Teddy! Sorry!**

**Well tell me whatcha think!**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Still mad?**

**Tell me!**

**5 reviews and I'll update!**


	12. AuThOrS NoTe

****

HELP!

* * *

**Okay guys. I am having major writers block! Anybody have any ideas? At all! Let me know. Every idea you have helps.**

**And I know you were probably thinking 'Yay, knew chapter!' Well... sorry. *sad face***

**Now I feel bad.**

**If you have any idea... tell me. Next chapter coming soon...maybe. *gulps*  
**

* * *

**HELP!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay... I finally wrote you guys a chapter. Well, here it is.**

**BTW:  
Dark Angel Danielle Seville gave me the idea of Phil shooting Simon in the chest and him being able to call an ambulance. (Sorry about the song DADS... maybe farther in the story?)**

**Sergeant Daniel gave me the idea of Alvi trying to protect Theodore from his dad and uncle but it doesn't work. So, Theodore gets the same treatment as Alvin did.**

**Chapter 12**

***With Simon and Dave***

Pain. That was what he felt. Right below his shoulder was a gunshot wound that Phil had caused.

Phil had put his hand over Simon's mouth, so he bit it. Phil shot Simon in return.

Simon lifted his head slightly and looked around for the phone.

He saw it lying on the dining room table. Simon began to crawl over to the table, but the pain was getting worse.

"Almost there." He promised himself.

He lifted his self with one of the chairs and sat down in it. He reached for the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, What is your emergency?" he heard a lady over the phone speak.

"Hello? I need an ambulance." Pain shot through his chest. He held his chest with his free hand. "Please!"

"What's the address?" Simon told the lady the address.

"An ambulance is on its way, sir."

More pain went through Simon's chest. ''Ahhh!'' Simon shrieked.

"Sir... sir, are you okay? Hello?" Simon had dropped the phone to the floor and fell out of his chair.

***With Theodore and Alvin***

Alvin and Theodore were both sitting on the mattress. Alvin had his arms over Theodore's shoulder. Both were sleeping.

A loud thud came from the door. Both boys' eyes shot open.

"Good... you're awake," Jerry said.

Alvin let go of Theodore and stood up. He stepped in front of Theodore trying to protect him. He knew this was going to happen. Phil and Jerry always go after fresh bait first.

"N-No," Alvin stammered.

Theodore backed away in fear.

"Don't be afraid... it's only going to hurt for a long time," Jerry said. Phil walked in with a role of duck tape.

Jerry reached for Theodore, but Alvin pushed his hand away.

"Trying to be protective, are we?" Jerry grabbed Alvin's shoulder and pushed him against the wall.

"No! Leave him alone!" Phil walked over to Alvin and pushed him to the ground. He now straddled Alvin's hips.

Alvin's eyes were wide in fear.

Phil put a strip of tape over Alvin's mouth and some around his hands. He grabbed Alvin by the hair and pulled him up.

"Mmmmmmmh!" Alvin tried to yell. Phil turned Alvin so he faced Theodore and Jerry and held him in place.

Jerry grabbed Theodore's right arm and pulled him up. He pushed Theodore toward the wall. He slapped Theodore across the face... hard! Theodore's nose began to bleed automatically. Alvin tried to break free from Phil's grip but it was no use. He was too strong.

Jerry grinned evily at Theodore and held Theodore's hands behind him with his right hand. Then, he reached for his side.

**Okay... do you like it?**

**Sorry it's so short, but at least I wrote you SOMETHING!**

**Next chapter WILL be longer. I've got it planned out. I just had to have something to start it with.**

**5 REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay... this is what I came up with for this chapter. Sitting if front of the computer for almost an hour! Sorry for the wait.**

**Well, go on and read.**

**Dark Angel Daniel Seville gave me some good ideas for the story. SPARK187 looked 'em over. =)**

**I do now own AATC OR BATC.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"No! Leave him alone!" Alvin jabbed Phil in the side knocking him to the ground and ran toward Theodore.

"Hey!" Phil stood and ran to Alvin. Considering he was faster and had longer legs he caught him before he could reach Theodore and Jerry.

Phil pushed Alvin down and pinned him to the ground. Jerry slapped Theodore hard across his face and ran to Alvin. Theodore fell to the ground holding the right side of his face.

Jerry grabbed Alvin by his collar and pulled him out the door.

Phil turned to face Theodore and walked toward him. He pulled Theodore up by his arm and pushed him to the wall with his left arm.

Theodore thought he heard a scream come from another room, but he didn't pay any attention to it because Phil punched Theodore in his stomach making him double over in pain.

He heard Jerry yell something but couldn't make it out. He heard another that, no doubt, came from Alvin. It sounded close.

Phil slapped him again across his face, and his nose began to bleed. Phil turned him toward the wall and lifted the back of his shirt showing the cuts on his back.

Jerry came into the room and pushed Alvin to the floor. He had bruises on his face that were shades of purple and blue.

Phil let Theodore go and walked out of the room with Jerry.

Alvin lifted himself and limped slowly over to Theodore.

They both slowly walked to the mattress and sat down. Alvin pulled Theodore close and began to stroke his hair. Theodore laid his head against Alvin chest and closed his eyes.

***At St. Marie's Hospital***

A beeping. That's what he heard. Simon looked to his left and saw a heart monitor. What he thought was one anyways. His vision was slightly blurry.

"Good.. you're awake." he heard a feminine voice. She put his glasses on his face.

"W-Where am I-I?" he asked. his voice barely above a whisper.

"You're at St. Marie's Hospital," she replied to him. The woman wasn't very tall. She had a pixy like face and short, wavy reddish hair. Her name tag read Angela.

"D-Dave! W-Where is h-he?" Simon tried to raise up but Angela slowly lowered him back to the bed.

"He's fine. He's right next door." she replied before walking out of the room.

Simon looked out of the window. The sky was a dull gray mixed with a soft blue.

He sighed through his nose and situated himself on the bed.

***Back With Alvin and Theodore***

They have been locked in that room for almost four days._ Every time he pulls me out of this room he always pulled me up that staircase and into the small room. This is the only room down here. Wasn't there a poster on the wall in the hallway? But what did it even say? Where are... _Alvin was pulled from his thoughts from Theodore's soft, scared voice.

"Alvin, will you sing to me again? Please?" Alvin nodded and put his chin on Theodore's head. He tightened his grip around Theodore, but he was careful not to hurt him because of the cuts that were on his back.

Alvin took a slow breath and began to sing softly.

_I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me_

_Yeah_

_Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

_Lock the doors  
Cause I like to capture this voice it came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this_

_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me_

_Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

_Tower over me  
Tower over me_

_And I'll take the truth at any cost_

_Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole._

**Okay, that was my chapter. **

**Like it..**

**Love it..**

**Hate it..**

**I need to know.**

**Maybe this time, 6 reviews and I'll update.**

**Be honest but nice.**


	15. Chapter 14

**After loosing internet for almost three months, I finally got my internet back and was able to post this. I hope it's good enough for you guys and I'm sorry for the wait.**

**Well, here it is...**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Amazing!" the doctor exclaimed. He was slightly taller than Angela. He had dark brown hair and his name tag read Doctor James. "You're making an amazing recovery! You and your son, Simon."

"Really?" Dave asked. His voice was hoarse.

Doctor James had finally agreed to let Dave and Simon be in the same room. Since Simon was shot, he's taking longer to recover.

"Yes. You can leave any time today. Simon will have to stay a few more days... just to make sure," he replied.

"Well..., I'll be ready to go soon," Dave replied to Doctor James. Then Doctor James left the room.

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

"I'll be back, Simon. Okay?" Dave ruffled his son's hair. Simon nodded in response.

"Alright then." Dave kissed his forehead and left the room.

Simon turned to look out the window. It was sunny outside, not a cloud in the sky.

_I hope Theodore and Alvin are okay,_ he thought, but he was wrong. They weren't okay.

_**With Theodore and Alvin...**_

Alvin was lying and the floor unconscious. He tried to defend his brother, but Jerry slammed him against the wall.

Theodore backed away in fear. "Alvin..." he whimpered, glancing at his brother's lifeless form lying a few feet away. If it wasn't for his chest moving slightly up and down Theodore would would have thought he was dead.

"Your brother can't save you this time, kid," Phil spat at him. He took another step forward. He was now towering over Theodore.

He kicked Theodore in his side and watched him yelp in pain. He laughed like a maniac and walked out of the room leaving Jerry standing over Alvin.

Jerry glanced at Theodore and smiled wickedly. He stepped away from Alvin and walked toward the door. He looked back at Theodore then continued out of the room.

_**With Phil and Jerry...**_

"Dave isn't in that hospital anymore," Jerry said. Phil looked at him questionably.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Don't act like that... You know what I mean!" he yelled.

"Alright. Alright."

"Dave. Our brother, isn't in that hospital any more. He got out today. I saw him leaving in a cab earlier. Now, all we gotta do is find out when that other kid... Simon, is getting out. Then we would have all three of 'em."

"Okay. Gotta plan? 'Cause I sure don't," Phil answered back.

An evil smile spread across Jerry's face. "Well, I do look a lot like Dave..." he said. And he was right. He and Dave were nearly identical. They could pass as twins. Just like Phil and their sister Amelia. Of course, that wasn't a good thing.

_**A Few Days Later at the Hospital...**_

"Can I go home now, Doctor?" Simon asked Dr. James.

"Yes, I gave Dave a call earlier. He should be here in no time to pick you up." He gave Simon a small smile and left the room.

_Finally_, Simon thought, _just a little longer and I can leave._

A few hours later the doctor came in to Simon's room. Simon was already dressed in his normal clothes and was sitting on the bed.

Behind the doctor was Dave, or so Doctor James thought was Dave. Simon knew the truth. It wasn't Dave at all. It was Jerry.

"Looks like you're ready. Let's go." Jerry went over to Simon and pulled him off the bed. He hugged Simon and leaned close to his ear.

"Don't say anything! Understood?" Simon nodded slightly.

"Well, I guess we'll be on our way." Jerry and Simon walked downstairs, and Jerry signed him out of the hospital. The woman at the counter gave Simon a toothy grin. Simon replied with a worried expression leaving her confused.

_Oh no! Why didn't I say something? But he has Alvin and Theodore... so I'll be going to them._ Simon thought.

Jerry shoved Simon in the back of his van and got in the driver's seat. What were they gonna do now? Where were Theodore and Alvin? What were Jerry and Phil going to do next?

**Well, there ya go.**

**What do you think? I'd love to know.**

**Chapter 15 coming up...real soon!**


	16. Chapter 15

**I told ya chapter 15 was coming soon. Again, sorry 'bout the wait for the chapters but I kinda couldn't help it.**

**Here ya go... enjoy.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"A-Alvin? Alvin, please answer me... I'm scared." Theodore whimpered. Alvin's lifeless body still lay sprawled on the floor. Theodore began to cry softly.

"T-Teddy?" Alvin asked. He was a little dazed.

Theodore crawled to Alvin's side and sat there. He watched Alvin's eyes open then close. "Th-Theodore.. are y-you alright?" he whispered. Theodore nodded slightly and helped Alvin lean up against the wall.

"I'm fine.. a little sore... but I'm alright. What about you?" he asked. Theodore knew that was a dumb question but he wanted to see what Alvin would say.

"I-I don't think so..." That was all Alvin responded. His hand moved to the back of his head. "My head really hurts." Alvin's eyes began to water, but he wiped it all away with his sleeve.

"Alvin.. it's okay to cry." Theodore said comforting his brother. He wrapped his arms around his older brother's waist. Alvin put his left arm lazily over Theodore's shoulder.

"No, Teddy. It's not okay! I need to stay strong for you! Theo... I'm gonna get us out of here... somehow." Alvin removed his arm and slid away from Theodore.

Alvin walked over to the boarded up window and examined it carefully. He put his ear next to the wood, listening to hear if Jerry and Phil were back.

Theodore watched Alvin's every move. _What is he up to?_

Alvin stepped back away from the window and kicked the wood hard with his left foot. A load crack was heard. Alvin smiled to himself and kicked the wood again. Another crack came from the same spot.

Theodore stood and walked over to Alvin. He looked at the wood, then toAlvin, and back to the wood again. "Go ahead," Alvin responded.

Alvin and Theodore both kicked the wood with their feet. Two pieces of the wood fell to the ground leaving enough room for both boys to climb out.

Alvin stuck his head out of the window and looked around. They were in one of the rooms on the first floor of a building. He climbed out and then helped Theodore.

"Let's get away from here." Alvin led Theodore away from the building. He looked back to where they once were.

They walked for at least an hour on some dirt road they stumbled on to. They could see a house in the distance.

"Almost there, Teddy," Alvin said in an attempt to comfort and reassure his brother.

"Alvin, I'm tired," Theodore whimpered. "And my feet hurt."

"Just a little farther, okay?" Theodore nodded tiredly and kept walking.

Once they reached the house, Alvin ran to the door and began to knock repetitively.

"Coming..." They both heard a female voice say. Alvin stopped knocking on the door.

The door opened to reveal a skinny woman with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a black tank top, white sweat pants, and house slippers.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, um, can we use your phone?" Alvin asked. She looked similar to Dave and very familiar.

"Sure, kid. Come on in." She gestured and led them inside the house. "Hey, what happened to your head?" she asked.

"Oh, that's not important right now." Alvin responded. Theodore looked at him like he was crazy. Not important!

"You two look familiar. I think I saw you on the news..." her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh my gosh!" she walked over to them and touched their cheek with her hand. "You two are Alvin and Theodore!"

"Yeah.. so! Who are you?" Alvin asked her not really paying attention to what she was saying. He used a slightly mean tone. He couldn't remember Dave's number.

"I'm Amelia. David Seville's sister. Your aunt."

**Ta Da! And it stops there. Now... more wait! Sorry.**

**At least 8 reviews and I'll update.**

**See ya in chapter 16...**


	17. Chapter 16

**Here is chapter 16 of Why Me Part 2. But sadly, its the last chapter. I really hope you like it. **

**Chapter 16**

Alvin and Theodore stood in silence. They weren't sure how to respond. They had an aunt! Dave never spoke of her... ever. Not a word.

''Your who?'' Alvin asked. Amelia stared down at him.

''Im your aunt Amelia.'' She responded quietly then looked confused. ''Hasn't he told you about me?''

''Well, no.'' Theodore spoke this time. So many thoughts crossed their minds.

''I guess he still hasn't gotten over that fight.'' She wispered to herself.

''What happened?'' Alvin asked.

''How about you two take a shower first? You guys look like you need it.'' Amelia showed them to the bathroom and got them some spare clothes she had.

''Why do you have these?'' Alvin asked looking from the clothes she handed him and his brother then up to her.

''Just take a shower.'' She tried to be polite but had a hint of annoyment in her voice. Alvin walked in the bathroom while she led Theodore to another bathroom.

When the boys came out from their shower, Alvin wore a dull grey hoodie and jeans. Theodore wore a white hoodie and jeans.

''I'll tell you the story while I bandage you up, alright?'' Amelia said motioning to Alvin's head.

Both boys nodded and followed her to her kitchen. The room had a green theme. Light green cabinets, white and light green floor tiles, etc.

Alvin sat in one of the chairs she pulled away from the table. Theodore pulled up a chair next to Alvin and sat in it. ''I'll be right back.'' Amelia said and left the room. She then came back with what looked like a medicine kit.

Amelia stood behind Alvin's chair and began working on his head.

''Well, you see, it all started after your mom divorced your father.'' She began and Theodore nodded for her to go on.

''Well, Im sure you know why they divorced.'' Alvin flinched when she pulled out a needle and thread and put it close to his head. ''Relax.'' she soothed. ''Im not going to hurt you.''

She started sowing up Alvin's head and continued with her story.

''Vinny left you boys with Dave because she thought that you would be safer there. She didnt know that Jerry and Phil would find you because they never visited Dave. You mom got a lawsuit against them and they had to be one hundred feet away at all times but they broke that about a year ago. Your mom called the police and they both put up a fight toward them. Your dad and uncle went to jail... but, as you've noticed, he broke out... again. '' she sighed on the last word ans finished sewing Alvin's head.

''What about the fight you mentioned earlier?'' Theodore asked.

''We.. just... argued about something stupid.'' she respoded. ''What..'' Theodore began.

''I'll call Dave and let him know where you are.'' Amelia started to leave the kitchen but Alvin stopped her.

''What about these clothes?'' he asked. She looked down sadly. Alvin could have sworn he saw a tear form in the corner of her eye.

''Those were my son's clothes.'' she walked swiftly away and to the phone in the living room.

''What do you think happened to her sons, Alvin?'' Theodore, as innocently as he could, asked.

''Maybe they just grew up and moved away.'' Alvin shrugged. He put his hand on the back of his head but jerked away when he felt the stitches that had just been put in.

''The police and Dave are on their way.'' Amelia said as she re-entered the kitchen. ''And keep your hand away from the stitches.''

''What about your kids?'' Theodore looked up at Amelia slightly confused.

''They... your...'' she couldn't find the right words to say. ''Jerry shot them when they were you age.''

**With Simon**

''Let me go!'' he shreaked. Jerry and Phil pulled him inside the building and pushed him in a room.

Jerry looked around for a moment. His face went from confused to outraged.

''Where are they?'' he yelled at no one in particular. Phil looked around seeing nothing but an empty room with one boy in it and... wood laying in the floor and the window was opened.

'What's going on?' Simon asked himself.

Phil and Jerry looked at each other like they were ready to kill.

**Back With Alvin, Theodore, and Amelia**

There was a hard knock on the door followed my a male scream that sounded like Dave's. It was Dave's.

Amelia rushed to the door and opened it. Dave rushed in followed by a crowd of policemen and two paramedics.

''Boys!'' Dave yelled. Alvin and Theodore ran into Dave's arms. Right then, time seemed to stand still.

Dave looked up to see his sidter looking back.

''Amelia, I...'' Dave began. ''It's nothing.'' Amelia began to walk away.

''Wait!'' Dave called. Amelia turned around. Dave rushed over to her.

They both paused. Dave put his arms around his sister. Amelia froze not expecting Dave to do such a thing.

''Im sorry about the fight. You were just trying to help. I should have believed you when you told me our brothers were treating Alvin like that. I...'' Dave babbled on. Amelia pulled away and put her finger to his lips. She giggled slightly at his reaction.

''You talk way too much.'' Amelia laughed and pushed Dave away in a friendly way.

Alvin and Theodore were being checked by the paramedics and asked all kinds of questions by some policemen while others were searching the house.

''Do you know where you brother might be?'' one asked. This one was female. She had short, blong hair and was skinny. Her red lipstick stood out from her blue outfit.

''Simon? What happened to him?'' Alvin asked urgently.

''He was kidnapped not long ago from the hospital. Do you know where he might be?'' the other policeman asked. This one was male. He had even shorter black hair and was somewhat chubby.

Alvin told the police where he and his brother were kept at. A few policemen ran out the door and got in their police car then drove off. The paramedics decided that the boys needed to go to the hospital for their cuts, bruses, and to check Alvin's head.

The police found the destination of the building Alvin described and get Simon out safely. Jerry and Phil put up a fight but the police managed to get them both in seperate police cars and take them to prison.

It is now a year later and everything has been going smoothly. Dave and Amelia were getting along great. Alvin was dating Brittany. Simon was dating Jeanette. Theodore was dating Eleanore. And, last but not least, Dave finally began dating Clare.

Everything was better now. Jerry and Phil have been given twent-five years in prison and Vinny was able to see her boys more often.

Could it get any better?

**I know you probably didn't like this one very much did you? Be honest but nice. No flames.**

Well, this story is over.

**See you guys in Alvin's Bloody Mary.**


End file.
